


Five things

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [7]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy Hurley - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Help, Hemingway Wentz - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, One-Shot, Panic Attacks, Potential Triggers, Protective Andy Hurley, Sad, Sweet, Texting, andy is a sweetheart, cute Pete, friends - Freeform, otp, pete wentz - Freeform, prompt, really cute ending, scared, scared pete, sleeping, sweet andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: “Yeah I know it’s late but you gave my your number and you seemed so nice and Patrick isn’t answering and there’s no one else I can call and-" he cut himself of, sighing.“What’s wrong Pete?” Andy asked quietly.Andy meets Pete and that night Pete calls Andy to help calm him from a nightmare.





	Five things

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life

Andy liked to consider himself a nice guy, he never really got into fights, he helped his friends, was totally clean. A part of that was due to his sleeping schedule, and good habits. So yeah, he was a pretty good guy. But when he’s woken up at three fucking am he thinks he has the right to be a little less nice.

“Hello?” he grunts into the receiver of his phone, which was just screeching his annoying ringtone at him-why it was set to that he didn’t know. Probably Joe. He’d ask him about it when it wasn’t ridiculously early.

“Yeah, uh, hi?” the voice was male, soft and vaguely familiar, he just couldn’t be bothered to force his drowsy mind through his memories yet.

“Who is this?” the voice on the other end took in a deep shaking breath before beginning to speak, his voice still quiet though Andy disregarded it as soft and more panicked.

“Sorry uhm it’s Pete? We met toda- _yesterday_.” And yes, Andy remembered. They had met when Andy went over to Joe’s house who had invited Patrick, who had then dragged his childhood friend along. And Andy? Well Andy had been upset that Patrick had never dragged Pete along before, he was cute. Black hair, dark eyes, cool tattoos, and those jeans looked great on his- _okay._ Stop _. Andy was a nice guy and he was not going to go down that road while speaking to the clearly distressed man._

“Why are you calling me?” he asked curiously, surely if he was upset he would have called Patrick or someone he was closer to right?

“Yeah I know it’s late but you gave my your number and you seemed so nice and Patrick isn’t answering and there’s no one else I can call and-" he cut himself of, sighing.

“What’s wrong Pete?” Andy asked quietly.

”'I uh...”

“It’s okay you seem really panicked what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Andy rushed worrying that he had gotten hurt somehow.

“Physically yeah I’m fine but... I’m sorry it’s stupid I’m really, really, sorry for waking you up” he sighed.

“I wasn’t sleeping” he quickly interjected, he felt guilty, he wasn’t sure why, but he did.

“...Really?” His voice sounded so small in that moment that Andy wondered what was truly going on with him.

“Yeah don’t worry” he reassured.

“O-okay well... I… I get these really bad nightmares sometimes and I’m not exactly mentally stable and usually I call Patrick but he’s not answering and...” Andy quickly sat up in shock, as Pete’s breathing drastically increased.

“Woah, wait take a deep breath okay? In and out, can you do that for me Pete?

“Yeah” he huffed

“Okay good. Just take a deep breath and turn the light on”

“Okay”

“Now I need you to Take a deep breath and tell me five things you see”

“Wh-what”

“Five things Pete come on you can do it” he urged mentally going through the article he had read the day before about anxiety.

“Uh my phone, my lamp, um my-my photos, my notebook, a dog bed...”

When he heard that, he was immensely relieved, and went through with his quickly growing plan.

“Call your dog” he ordered as gently as he could manage.

“Okay” Pete cleared his throat and whistled quietly. It was weak and scratchy and Andy wondered if it would have worked at all. Until he heard another set of heavy breathing and a little whine that was definitely more animal than human.

“N-now what?” Pete asked, his voice already sounding a lot calmer then when he called, but not quite calm enough.

“Four things you can feel Pete, can you tell me?”

“My dog... my blanket, the wall… his collar...” he listed absently.

“That’s really good, three things you can hear no- hey, hey, take a deep breath, we don’t want you to hyperventilate do we?” Obediently Pete took a few increasingly slower breaths, so Andy continued.

“No right? So in and out and three things you can hear”

“You and Hemmy's breathing and, and, I think it's- it might be raining?” he could vaguely hear the patter of rain in the background buzz of the audio. He didn’t really care though, all that mattered was that Pete finally was starting to sound calm but so very tired. He assumed Hemmy was Pete’s dog, what kind of name was _Hemmy?_ Nevertheless, he used this new information to his advantage.

“Can you describe Hemmy to me Pete?”

“Yeah, he's a bulldog, and I... umm I named him Hemmingway, he's brown and white, He’s soft...” he listened fondly relieved as Pete trailed off and his breathing steadied though the slight hitching betrayed his previous state. Andy hesitantly hung up and immediately saved the number under ‘Pete’ in his contacts. Without thinking he shot a quick text hoping Pete would see it when he woke up. He checked it over then sent.

**You:** _Hey Pete, It's Andy. text me when you wake up okay? Let me know how you're doing._

As he prepared to sleep he figured since it was usually Patrick, Pete called he would probably want to know. Sighing he scooped up his phone to send a quick heads up.

 **You:** _Hi Patrick, I just got off the phone with Pete. You should call him when you can. Thanks._

Then he fell asleep hoping to get as much as possible before his alarm woke him again.

\---

He was right in assuming getting up would suck. His limbs felt heavy and all he wanted to do was press snooze on his alarm, but he also knew that if he didn’t get up and go to the gym he would be running his schedule and make the rest of the week harder for himself.

The gym however, was refreshing and when he got home his muscled had gone from uncomfortably heavy to pleasantly aching. As he was making himself lunch from his groceries he just bought, not bothering to put them away yet. Could you blame him? He was tired and sore from the gym. When he remembered _why_ he was so tired.

He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, gently placing his food down as he entered the messaging app. And lit up when he saw a new message. It was Pete.

**Pete:** _Hi, im rly sorry you had to do that but im glad i got your no. the other day. do you want to hang out fr real?_

_And how could Andy possibly say no?_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
